Hylian Pie
by Paperclippe
Summary: This is a parody of Don McLean's American Pie, changed for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time...Um...Yeah. Well, read it and tell me what you think. PS, THANKS LINZ.


This is a repost, and I'm only doing so because I went back and re-read it  
for the first time in a long time, I noticed several HTML text errors.  
Also, I changed a few things.Just little words here and there. Anyway,  
here we go:  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Don McClean's American Pie,  
or anything else mentioned in this parody, save for the parody itself.  
  
A long, long, time ago  
I can still remember how that forest used to make me smile  
And I knew since I had one 'Force, I could kill that Ganondorf  
And just maybe, we'd be safe for quite a while  
  
But Stallchildren made me shiver  
With every groan that they'd deliver  
Woke up to hear Sheik's news  
That didn't give many clues  
  
I can't remember what I tried  
When I heard about my clout inside  
Something woke up deep inside  
The day that Hyrule died  
  
Well, my, my, this here Hylian guy  
Was Kokiri, but not really  
He's the Hero of Time  
He left the forest,  
Traveled forward in time  
Sayin' "This'll be the day Ganon dies,  
This'll be the day Ganon dies"  
  
Do you remember all Zelda says  
And do you have faith in Goddesses?  
If the Legend preaches these  
  
Ah, do you believe in Deities?  
Can the Triforce put your soul at ease?  
And can you teach me how to bring him to's knees?  
  
Well, I know only Power is in him  
'Cause he has to have the rest of them  
Both Zelda and I must run  
Or the land of Hyrule's done  
  
I was lonely, teen-aged, and Time's Hero  
With a Master Sword and a Fairy Bow  
But I knew I would have to go  
The day that Hyrule died  
  
Well, my, my, this here Hylian guy  
Was Kokiri, but not really  
He's the Hero of Time  
He left the forest,  
Traveled forward in time  
Sayin' "This'll be the day Ganon dies,  
This'll be the day Ganon dies"  
  
Now, for seven years, I'd been trapped in time  
And I grew fast, left Hyrule behind  
But that's not how it was supposed to be  
  
For the King and Zelda, Ganon came  
He swore, over Hyrule he would reign  
And then he'd come after me  
  
Oh, and while the king was falling down  
Ganon stole his royal crown  
The castle became black  
Ganondorf was back  
  
And while Impa rode with Zelda away  
I hurried back to save the day  
But Ganon'd come, to my dismay  
The day that Hyrule died  
  
Well, my, my, this here Hylian guy  
Was Kokiri, but not really  
He's the Hero of Time  
He left the forest,  
Traveled forward in time  
Sayin' "This'll be the day Ganon dies,  
This'll be the day Ganon dies"  
  
The Fire Temple was a'swelter  
The Spirit Temple gave no shelter  
Water Temple's filling fast  
  
Shadow Temple, deep under ground  
Forest, it made eerie sounds  
And Time, it was back from the past  
  
Now, the castles air, it reeked of must  
The ground was covered up with dust  
The tower was incased  
Dark magic was the case  
  
'Cause Ganon wanted no one near  
Wanted no one to enter here  
I was something he did fear  
The day that Hyrule died  
  
Well, my, my, this here Hylian guy  
Was Kokiri, but not really  
He's the Hero of Time  
He left the forest,  
Traveled forward in time  
Sayin' "This'll be the day Ganon dies,  
This'll be the day Ganon dies"  
  
But the dungeons, deep inside the place  
I beat them at a hero's pace  
With no time left to lose  
  
So, right then, up those stairs I ran  
I understood his evil plan  
All my strength I'd have to use  
  
And as I watched him in that room  
I clenched my fists, declared his doom  
My fairy couldn't fight  
I'd be alone that night  
  
And as Ganon fell to the floor  
Zelda came to me once more  
And told to me a final lore  
The day that Hyrule died  
  
Well, my, my, this here Hylian guy  
Was Kokiri, but not really  
He's the Hero of Time  
He left the forest,  
Traveled forward in time  
Sayin' "This'll be the day Ganon dies,  
This'll be the day Ganon dies"  
  
But then the castle began to fall  
And I heard the Princess Zelda call  
We had to run and get away  
  
I went back to the Sacred Realm  
To see if I could get some help  
But the Sages said no part they played  
  
So from the tower we descended  
Fighting Stalfos, some wounds were mended  
We made it to the bottom  
But we hadn't got 'im  
  
And the Gold Goddesses had gone away  
Din, Nayru, Farore  
But they came and fought and won that day  
The day that Ganon died  
  
Well, my, my, this here Hylian guy  
Was Kokiri, but not really  
He's the Hero of Time  
He left the forest,  
Traveled forward in time  
Sayin' "This'll be the day Ganon dies,  
This'll be the day Ganon dies"  
  
Well, my, my, this here Hylian guy  
Was Kokiri, but not really  
He's the Hero of Time  
He left the forest,  
Traveled forward in time  
Sayin' "This'll be the day Ganon dies,  
This'll be the day Ganon dies" 


End file.
